


Lights Out

by Electra_XT



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bedsharing, F/F, Happy Ending, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Dreams, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_XT/pseuds/Electra_XT
Summary: She could pretend she was going to deliberate over what fantasy to pick, but every night, she came back to Allison.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayporwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/gifts).

> Some literal femslash after dark!
> 
> (CNTW for underage— Vanya is sixteen when she’s masturbating in the first scene.)

**2005**

“Good night, Vanya,” Grace said, touching Vanya’s shoulder.

“Good night, Mom,” Vanya said.

Grace reached to turn off the lamp and the room went dark. Vanya held her breath as Grace slipped out of the room and closed the door, until she heard her footsteps fading down the hallway, and then she reached out and picked up her hairbrush from the nightstand.

It always went like this. She was sure Grace was gone now, the hallway silent. Vanya’s hearing was pretty good— she prided herself on that, actually. It wasn’t like it was something that came up that often but when it did, it really did, and, well, in this house, you took superpowers where you could get them. Vanya turned the hairbrush over in her fingers. She gripped the handle in her hands, the thick wood of it, and she clenched her thighs together as she imagined the memories of all the other nights stacking on top of each other. Maybe tonight she’d come so hard she’d arch her back nearly off the bed. Vanya slid her hand under the covers.

She could pretend she was going to deliberate over what fantasy to pick, but every night, she came back to Allison.

Vanya dipped the hairbrush handle beneath the waist of her pajama pants. Maybe tonight, she’d think about the look on Allison’s face as Allison looked at Luther. Maybe tonight, she’d finally give herself the permission to imagine Allison was looking at her. Allison’s gorgeous face, all for her, all soft lips and coy expression.

Vanya closed her eyes. This was the part where she always started to feel a little sheepish. She had to push past that. If Diego could keep a mysteriously ever-growing stash of secret magazines in his room— she assumed Klaus was hooking him up with some from somewhere, but she didn’t even want to know how or when that was happening— and if Luther could moon over Allison at the breakfast table, then Vanya was perfectly justified in thinking about her sister. Her sister’s body. Allison’s beautiful figure under that Academy uniform. Not that Allison and Vanya ever got to change together, because only Allison went on missions. But if they did… 

Vanya was getting wet now. She rubbed the handle of the hairbrush between her legs, pressing it against her clit.

They’d strip. Post-mission, in the locker room, Allison would peel off her clothes to reveal her lace bra— the lace bra Vanya had seen when she was looking through Allison’s room for something, not that she was ever going to find it— and Allison’s nipples would be hard. Vanya pushed the blunt tip of the handle inside herself. Maybe Allison would apologize for it, maybe not. Vanya would strip off her clothes, too— she’d be less gorgeous, maybe, but equally exposed, shivering in the cold air next to her sister. Maybe Allison would take a furtive, hungry look at her. Vanya pushed the hairbrush all the way inside herself. Maybe Allison, in this fantasy, would touch her.

She wouldn’t even have to touch her that much. A hand on her arm, a stray one of her curls tickling Vanya’s skin. Vanya would look up at her— she clenched around the handle of the hairbrush, feeling it slide— and ask her if Luther would mind if she— if she maybe—

“Forget Luther,” Allison would say, and she’d lean in and kiss her.

Vanya let out a gasp. She brought a hand up to her mouth, the hand that wasn’t fucking herself steadily with the hairbrush, and bit her fingers. She couldn’t make too much noise. Allison was right down the hall, sleeping in her own bed— what would happen if Allison found her like this? Vanya probably looked desperate. She had her fingers in her mouth, biting down to keep from crying out, and she let her tongue poke against them as she pictured Allison’s fingers in her mouth, Allison’s tongue, Allison’s lips. She pushed the hairbrush up into herself, nudging deeper until the handle pressed against the spot inside her that made her shudder. Her toes curled. If Allison were in her bed right now, she’d be able to feel Vanya shaking. Vanya’s hips bucked up of their own accord and jostled the hairbrush handle inside her, feeling the wet slide of it. Did Allison do this? Was she— down the hall, behind the closed door, Allison in her pajamas, fingers inside herself—

Vanya came. Her whole body trembled as the wave of feeling crested over her and she moaned around her fingers, Allison, everything was Allison, all sensation. As the final shocks of her orgasm drained from her body, she let herself sink into the mattress.

Maybe this could be enough. Vanya carefully slid the hairbrush out of herself and wiped it off, setting it on the bedside table. A night by herself, a good orgasm, and she could live without reality bending to her crush. She closed her eyes. Allison was probably sound asleep by now.

This would have to do.

**2019**

“Thanks for letting me crash at your place,” Allison said, tying her hair up into a scarf. She was in her pajamas. Vanya wasn’t used to seeing her so casual in a camisole and sweatpants, and she tried awfully hard to avert her eyes from the soft outlines of Allison’s breasts hanging under the fabric. “I love visiting in the city, but Diego’s room is barely even big enough for him, let alone me. And I’m… I suppose I could stay at the Academy, but it’s not really conducive to a good night’s sleep, you know?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Vanya said. “You’re always welcome here.

“I’m glad,” Allison said, giving her a dazzling smile. Vanya felt almost physically knocked back by it. “Can you point me to the blankets? I want to get myself set up in a little nest on this sofa.

Vanya didn’t know why she said it. She could say it was generosity, or that she was being a good sister for once, but staring up at Allison, so perfect, maybe this was all she could offer—

“You can stay in my bed if you want.”

The sheets of her bed at the Academy are scratchy against her back. Grace must have just pressed them, because Vanya’s bed is cold, and her room feels especially severe late at night. She’s got her face buried in the pillow when the door creaks open.

Vanya’s stomach curdles. There are too many secrets in this house for anything good to happen at night. She sits up in bed.

“Can I come in?” Allison says, standing in the doorway in her uniform pajamas.

Vanya nods. Allison enters her room and Vanya shifts over to make space for her so she can sit on the bed next to her.

“I’ve been looking at you,” Allison says, sitting down and turning to her. “And I’ve seen you looking at me.”

“Have you?” Vanya says.

“You look pretty,” Allison says.

She smells like sweet floral perfume. Her hair is dark and crimped and when she unbuttons her pajama shirt she’s wearing lingerie, a lace bra that makes Vanya want to bury her face into her breasts and never move again. Her pants disappear and Vanya can see her matching underwear, her dark pubic hair, and every cell of Vanya’s body is screaming with desire.

“I want to touch you,” Vanya says, and her voice is effortlessly confident.

“Then do it,” Allison says, and she kisses Vanya again. She tastes like lip gloss. Vanya reaches out to cup Allison’s breast— her skin’s so soft, her nipple’s so sensitive, she wants to let herself be absorbed into Allison’s cloud of perfect. Allison spreads her legs like a picture in a magazine and Vanya sinks down, face between her thighs— she’s so wet, and before she knows it Vanya’s eating her out, lips slick. And then the scene shifts, changes; Allison’s fingers are curling inside her and Vanya shudders through her entire body, the lovely feeling spreading through every nerve. Allison’s skin is so soft. Allison’s lips, they’re everywhere, Vanya’s gonna dissolve in her—

“Vanya?”

Allison _loves_ her—

“Vanya?”

Vanya’s eyes opened. Everything was heavy and blurry in the dark. A hand squeezed her shoulder.

“Vanya, it’s okay. You’re all right.”

“What’s going on?” Vanya said. “What?”

“You were shaking in your sleep,” Allison said. Her eyes were wide with concern. “I heard you making noises, and the— the bed was starting to vibrate.”

“Oh,” Vanya said thickly. She could still feel the need between her legs, hot and pulsing. “I’m fine, Allison, you don’t have to worry.”

“The bed was shaking a _lot,”_ Allison said.

“Sorry,” Vanya said. She pressed her thighs together. She didn’t want to be a pervert, but she had been so close in her dream and needed to get off, badly, and maybe if she was discreet about it, if Allison rolled over and drifted back to sleep, she could get away with it. The thought of Allison sleeping soundly, her beautiful body all relaxed under the blanket, sent another twist of desire through Vanya’s gut. God. She needed to get a handle on herself.

“You know,” Allison said, “we all get nightmares.”

“I know,” Vanya said.

Allison bit her lip. “I don’t want you to think you have to hide anything from me.”

“I trust you,” Vanya said. She shifted. Her underwear was soaked. “You can go back to sleep, Allison, it’s all right.”

“Sometimes talking it through makes it better,” Allison said.

“Huh?”

“When I get nightmares,” Allison said, “the worst part is waking up. My heart’s always racing.” She reached over and pressed her hand against Vanya’s chest. “See? You’re going a mile a minute over there.”

Vanya blinked. She could feel her nipples starting to tighten under the fabric of her pajama shirt, and she wished Allison would move her hand, roll Vanya’s hard nipple between her perfectly manicured fingers—

“What were you dreaming about?” Allison said.

Vanya looked up at her. Even when they were both lying down, Allison was bigger than her, wasn’t she?

“You can tell me anything, Vanya.”

“I don’t want to,” Vanya blurted out.

“Was it about me?” Allison said.

There had been so many nights when Vanya had jolted upright in this bed, alone, pulse hammering at the inside of her body with the memory. Blood on her hands, Allison unconscious on the floor, Leonard, Harold, sounds beating in her ears, the awful rattling, and every time she’d wake up gasping, the bed would be cold next to her. Vanya forced herself to keep eye contact. If she mumbled something and rolled over, Allison wouldn’t push her anymore, but it made Vanya sick to think of tightening the clenched fist of their relationship any further. She swallowed.

“It wasn’t a nightmare,” she said.

Allison’s brow furrowed. Vanya resisted the urge to squirm. And then Allison’s eyes traveled downward to Vanya’s nipples, hard under her the fabric, and then she looked up and Vanya watched, flushed and hot, as Allison took in the sight of her face.

“Oh,” Allison said.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Vanya said.

“I see,” Allison said, and then she hesitated.

“Sorry,” Vanya said. She shouldn’t have said anything. “You can— you can go back to sleep, if you want.”

“You can tell me _anything,”_ Allison said, and she was moving closer. Her voice was low, now; deep and warm. “Were you having a good dream?”

Vanya nodded.

“Well, I’m sorry I woke you up,” Allison said. “You look like you were having a good time.”

“It’s fine,” Vanya squeaked.

“What were you dreaming about?” Allison said. She propped herself up on her elbow. “It’s just the two of us, Vanya. Girl talk?”

“Um,” Vanya said. Allison’s thigh bumped the front of hers. She didn’t know if she could get any wetter than this.

“Was it about me?” Allison said.

Vanya stilled.

Allison’s hand came up to rest on Vanya’s hip. They were so close, now. Vanya swallowed, remembering every overture Allison had made over the past few years, expression earnest and hopeful, arriving to their “yay sisters” dates with that gorgeous smile, letting her hand rest on Vanya’s, just casual, everything casual. Just the two of them. Wherever Vanya went, Allison always managed to find her.

Vanya nodded.

“Oh,” Allison breathed.

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said.

“Don’t be sorry,” Allison said. Her hand was warm on Vanya’s hip. “Was it nice?”

“Yeah,” Vanya said. “It was— it was a good one.”

“Can you tell me about it?”

“I don’t know how,” Vanya said. The blankets were so warm she felt like she was swimming in them. Allison was so close and nothing felt quite real, dream and reality merging seamlessly together.

“How about we make a deal,” Allison said, shifting even closer. Her breasts were almost touching Vanya’s. “You talk and I’ll touch.”

“Okay,” Vanya said. She swallowed.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Allison said.

“It was when we were kids,” Vanya said. Her voice sounded shaky in the dark, and she cleared her throat. Dream Vanya was so confident. “I was in my room.”

“I remember that room,” Allison said, and Vanya shivered as Allison pressed her hands into Vanya’s breasts. “Did it smell like the Academy always smelled?”

“Yeah,” Vanya said. “It was exactly like it used to be. Except…”

“Except I came in,” Allison said. “What did I do?”

“You told me, uh,” Vanya said.

“What’d I tell you?”

“You said I looked pretty,” Vanya said.

“You do,” Allison said immediately. Vanya could feel her fingers stroking her like she was an item to be prized. “You always do, Vanya. God, it’s hard not to look at you all the time, you know that?”

“Is it,” Vanya said. She was shaking. Why was she shaking? Everything should be perfect now, with Allison beside her.

“And then what happened?” Allison said, walking her fingers up under Vanya’s nightshirt.

“I,” Vanya said. Her mind was blanking out on her. “I… well, you…”

“Vanya,” Allison said gently.

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said. “I—”

Allison pinched her waist.

“You kissed me,” Vanya said.

She held her breath. For a single, hanging, horrible moment she thought Allison was going to pull away from her, spring out of the bed and announce that she was thinking better or the whole arrangement, the whole affair was for naught, but Allison’s face looked open, overwhelmed. Vanya’s heart thudded in her chest.

“Did I,” Allison said, and she leaned in and fit her lips to Vanya’s.

She didn’t even have to lean in that far. Vanya shuddered into her mouth. Allison was an adult now— she was an adult too, after all. She didn’t taste like perfume or have braces in her mouth. And she was infinitely better than the fantasy, lips warm and wet and ideal against Vanya’s, breath warm. Vanya’s hands clutched at her skin.

“There,” Allison said, pulling away. “Was it like that?”

“Yeah,” Vanya said. Her voice came out steady, for once. “Exactly like that.”

“Good,” Allison said, and she hesitated.

“Do it again,” Vanya said.

“Tell me something more.”

“You kissed me _again,”_ Vanya said, which was sort of true. She tilted her face upwards.

“I must’ve done more than that,” Allison said.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Allison said. Her voice was smooth and seemed to resonate all around Vanya. “I got you this worked up, didn’t I?”

Vanya remembered the ache between her legs.

Allison chuckled. Her laugh was warm and low like her voice. “I can touch you, if you want.”

“Yeah,” Vanya said, and for a second she thought it was going to go like that, her and Allison trading touches and kisses back and forth like they were money, like they were the finite childhood memories they were spending on each other. But the longer the moment stretched in the air, the more Vanya felt the urge to clench her thighs together, to do anything to appease the ache, and the more the lust coiled in her gut the more everything seemed to compress. It was safe, now, to lean forward and kiss Allison and kiss Allison and let her hands slip under her shirt. No more trading, no more waiting, no more secrets, no more hairbrush. Vanya leaned up and tugged Allison into her, and she kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> [electra-xt](https://electra-xt.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, taking prompts, come talk to me about TUA!


End file.
